


【Riddle×Harry】短打合集 2

by nanami_kanami



Series: 【Riddle×Harry】 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanami_kanami/pseuds/nanami_kanami
Summary: ※CP：TOM．RIDDLE×HARRY．POTTER※本篇共收錄三篇短篇，各篇無關聯
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: 【Riddle×Harry】 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911682
Kudos: 1





	【Riddle×Harry】短打合集 2

**Author's Note:**

> ※CP：TOM．RIDDLE×HARRY．POTTER  
> ※本篇共收錄三篇短篇，各篇無關聯

**《開始》**  
  
就像我們在腦中偶然閃過的一個念頭就能夠改變往後的人生，看起來不怎麼特別的一天事後回想起來卻是整個故事的開端。  
正因為有了那次在活米村的巧遇，才引發了之後一連串當初的他們怎麼也料想不到的事——那天黑魔王心情特別好，換上學生時期的英俊模樣外出走走，而哈利也因為前一晚被額頭上的疤折騰的睡不好想出去轉換心情。他們不約而同的在同一個時刻同一個地方偶遇，一碰到對方他們仍然免不了有一場火藥味不小的摩擦，但是奇蹟似的，黑魔王沒有想取那個男孩性命的意思，而哈利也沒有將這件事告訴任何人。  
從那之後他們偶爾會有其他人想像不到的碰面，雖然仇恨彼此的立場兩人都沒有改變，但是他們之間似乎逐漸起了微妙的變化。

某天晚上，當瑞斗盯著坐在餐桌對面正低著頭默默把餐點上的青椒一一挑掉的男孩他怎麼也想不透為什麼他跟他的死敵會發展成現在這般能一起和平地用晚餐的景象？

「…在準備餐點的主人面前挑食，你可真有禮貌啊，男孩，怪不得你永遠都長不高。」

「我就是討厭吃青椒，用不著你管——唔！怎麼回事？！為什麼我的手自己動起來了？！我才不要——噁！該死的！」

不過，現在似乎也沒必要急著取他的性命，在那之前就慢慢的享受這短暫的樂趣吧。

**《矛盾》**

哈利整整兩天就像隻被拋棄的小貓一般無精打采的窩在寢室的大床上發呆，面對前來關心的榮恩和妙麗他只是翻了個身連一個字也不願透露，對此他那兩個最好的朋友也只能聳了聳肩表示毫無辦法。   
哈利真的不知道該怎麼辦才好，這些事他無法對他的好朋友們傾訴，關於他最近的焦躁不安和關於他的死敵——湯姆．瑞斗的事。其實他還搞不清楚他心裡真正的想法是什麼，只是看到那個男人的時候他就覺得很煩躁，心底不再是以往的害怕或是恐懼，而是類似某種矛盾的感覺。當他看到那個傢伙的周圍有其他人的存在時那種焦躁感更明顯了，尤其是看到他跟其他人看似愉快的談話時他只覺得心裡一陣難受，很想撇過頭逃避眼前的景象。他明明很想靠近他，想跟那個傢伙正常的說說話，但是另一方面卻又不太想接近他，不想看到瑞斗的臉。在他對瑞斗擺出『我討厭死你了你這混帳最好快點從我眼前消失』的態度同時又在心底暗自盼望那個男人能知道其實他真正的想法是『我很在乎你，希望你也能多在乎我一點、多對我好一點』  
這種矛盾的感覺一直困擾著他。  
  
最終瑞斗還是知道了——當他因那個男孩已經快一個星期沒跟他聯絡他有點擔心的化身成蛇的樣子溜進霍格華茲，站在暗處偷偷觀察著哈利誰也不想理的模樣，手中卻一直把玩著他送給他的紅寶石項鍊，他立刻就猜到了他的寶貝男孩只不過是在逞強。雖然總是裝出一副不管有沒有他都無所謂的態度，但是其實想他想不得了，不是嗎？  
當瑞斗面帶微笑現身在哈利的眼前並低頭親吻他的額頭時，哈利發誓再也不逞什麼強了。

**《頻率》**

—--如血一般地絢爛鮮紅，如紅寶石一般地懾人心魂，就像你那雙永遠透著妖異紅光的眼睛，凝視的越久越令人無法自拔，回過神來已經被那抹紅引領進無邊無際的深淵。  
  
「…你覺得我適合什麼花？」哈利百般無聊的隨意翻看著藥草學課本，頭也不抬的問道。

「嗯？為什麼突然問這種問題？」面對那個男孩突然丟出的一句話，正在看書的男子只好抬起頭看向他。

「藥草學的作業啊，」哈利撇著嘴嘟嚷著，將手中的課本遞到桌子中央讓對方也能看到書上的內容，「幫我選一個吧。」

男子挑了挑眉，垂下酒紅色的雙眼快速看過一遍書籍上密密麻麻的花草圖鑑，「那麼你覺得我適合什麼樣的花呢，哈利？」

「我看看——」哈利也垂下目光繼續去看，碧綠色的眼睛在看到某種植物後定住，「啊，我想沒有哪一種植物比這個更適合你了吧？」

「呵，這再適合你不過了。」

當他們的手指不約而同的都指在同一種花的圖片上，兩個人都愣了一下，彼此的視線接觸時他們都不自禁的露出一抹微笑。

也許這只是又一次的巧合，但是他真的相當喜歡他們之間那種無聲的默契。當他們在同一瞬間做出相同的舉動、說出一樣的話，他總是會忍不住將嘴角扯到耳根。  
在旁人看來或許那都只是些微不足道的小事，但對他來說這代表在那一瞬間他們的頻率相同，內心所想的東西是類似的。這不是很不可思議的一件事嗎？明明是完全不一樣的兩個人，年齡不同、眼睛的顏色也不同、個性更不用說了，但是手指觸碰到一塊兒的時候這些差別讓人一點也感受不到。  
不管那是默契還是其他什麼東西都好，他有一種對方深深瞭解自己的愉快感，不用言說就能知道他心裡在想什麼。

「幫你選了個代表死亡的花讓你這麼高興？」瑞斗莫名其妙的看著對面一直笑著的男孩。

「沒什麼。」哈利把藥草學課本拿回到手中繼續翻看著，心思卻明顯不在那上。

看來寫作業也不全然是無聊的事，對吧？  
  
  
  
  
End。


End file.
